Roto
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: Johnlock. Sheriarty. Me he vuelto un cascarón, soy una marioneta. Estoy atrapado no solo en esta habitación, sino en mi interior. Algo no termina de funcionar, quizá sea yo mismo. Pero es John. Qué importa... Regalo de cumpleaños para Dheisen Weslin. ¡Felicidades!


Emmm... Bueno. He de admitir que me ha salido más bizarro de lo que esperaba, y tu prompt era buenísimo y se podría haber aprovechado más. Espero que te guste, de todos modos, le puse mucho corazoncito aquí. Muchas felicidades atrasadillas, _Dheisen_. Me encanta tu avatar (no, en serio, el día que te lo cambies sufriré) y los temas que elegiste para tu cumpleaños eran todos maravillosos. ¡Espero que te guste este regalico! :3

PD: John no trabajaba en el St Barts, ¿verdad? Bah, da igual, no he dormido nada, me permito a mí misma que trabaje hasta en la NASA.

**Advertencias:** Un poco amargo y... uh... eh... raro. Espero que al menos se entienda lo que está pasando.

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Roto**

Abro los ojos y lo primero que me golpea en las retinas es la imagen del maldito cuadro de la habitación. _La tentación de San Antonio _dice que se llama. Le relaja, le ayuda a pensar. A mí me aterra. Odio el arte.

Mi cabeza duele, parece que los huesos del cráneo se estén peleando por hacerse cada vez más estrechos. El cuadro se mueve tanto que parece que los elefantes corren hacia mí. Caminarían sobre mi cuerpo hasta convertirlo en una mancha de brillante carmesí. Las yemas de los dedos me hormiguean. Siento que si me levanto mis piernas no soportarán el peso de mi cuerpo, así que me quedo ahí tirado, intentando organizar algún esquema racional en mi mente. Me humedezco los labios resecos, intento flexionar una rodilla. Mis músculos son de plomo. Escucho cómo alguien llama a la puerta y giro la cabeza hacia ella, aliviado. Al menos él podrá ayudarme a moverme. Contemplo cómo entra en la habitación. Su silueta es una mancha borrosa. Me siento más seguro, ahora que está aquí sé que él me cuidará. En otras circunstancias le dedicaría el insulto protocolario, le obligaría a hacerme una taza de té y luego miraríamos juntos su blog. Nada de debilidades, solo una relación equitativa en la que me posiciono por puro orgullo encima de él. Ni siquiera sé por qué pienso estas cosas, sé que estoy enfermo y John intenta curarme. Es lo que me ha dicho. Él me cuida si yo le ayudo a realizar sus tareas. Vivo en un sueño, no sé cómo llegué hasta aquí y lo veo todo lejano. Pero ah, qué importa, John está conmigo.

—¿Qué tal estás? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

El tono de voz difiere con su intención. Suena burlón, casi ufano. Por un momento me siento avergonzado. Es normal que se posicione por encima de mí, debe estar cansado de estar todos los día cuidándome. _Lo siento, John_.

Contesto con un gruñido rasposo. John se agacha a mi lado e intento sonreírle sin que mi rostro se transforme en una mueca. Asiente con la cabeza como si me entendiese perfectamente y apoya una mano en mi mejilla. Cierro los ojos y disfruto de la pequeña caricia. Escucho el sonido de las pastillas tintineando en su bolsillo y noto cómo empiezo a salivar como si fuera el perro de Pavlov. Abro los ojos y John abre el cilindro con las pastillas, colocándome una entre los labios. Saco la lengua tímidamente y trago. Vuelve a colocarme otra.

—Esta vez he duplicado la ración, hoy te necesito bien lúcido.

Asiento con la cabeza y trago haciendo mucho ruido. John me ayuda a incorporarme y me retira el sudado pelo de la cara. Veo su sonrisa difuminada y sus ojos azules de mirada afilada. Ha cambiado desde que todo aquello empezó, ahora lo veo más... maduro.

—Vamos, hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Estamos hasta arriba de trabajo.

De nuevo, asiento. Me he vuelto un cascarón, soy una marioneta. Dentro, muy adentro, estoy atrapado no solo en esta habitación, sino en mi interior. Algo no termina de funcionar, quizá sea yo mismo.

Pero es John. Qué importa, qué importa...

* * *

Se frota los ojos notando un escozor. Está cansado, hace días que no duerme apropiadamente, puede que semanas. Cinco lugares del mapa tachados, solo quedan tres. La garganta se le tapona, un cosquilleo amargo le sube por la boca del estómago. Tres. Tan solo pensarlo le da vértigo, pánico. Necesita encontrarlo, y si Moriarty no está en ninguno de esos tres lugares no sabe cómo lidiará con ello.

Pasa la mano por la barba rasposa de tres días. Coge el teléfono móvil y decide enviarle un mensaje de texto a Lestrade. _«Ven esta tarde al 221B si no estás ocupado. Si lo estás, también.»_

Tienen que cerrar el caso cuanto antes, ya han pasado treinta y siete días. No quiere pensar en ello, pero tiene que ser realista. Puede que Moriarty le esté torturando, puede incluso que esté muerto. Traga saliva y cierra los ojos con fuerza, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Ese idiota siempre tomando decisiones por los demás. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a él que necesitaba ser salvado? ¿Que soportaría esa culpabilidad toda la vida? Los hombros le pesan como si de verdad estuviera cargando algo pesado encima. Vuelve a mirar el mapa colgado en la pared con los labios apretados, tanto que casi se tornan blancuzcos. Expulsa aire por la nariz.

—Te acabaré rescatando, bastardo egoísta.—sonríe con amargura.—Y luego ya me encargaré de matarte con mis propias manos por hacerme pasar por esto.

* * *

John deja que me bañe con la única condición de que no me ahogue. Estoy demasiado débil, pero él dice que no piensa tocarme. Lo comprendo, debo verme horroroso. El mareo no remite. El techo se ve demasiado alto y las paredes son de goma. Me ha dado de cenar generosamente, pero apenas como. Ni siquiera tengo hambre. John dice que tengo que alimentarme para tener la mente clara y poder pensar mejor con él. De pronto es más interesante, pero también me resulta extraño. Hablamos de narcóticos, de cómo crear una bomba con papel de periódico y fertilizante y del tiempo de coagulación de la sangre con veneno de una cobra. A veces él me habla sobre arte. Le gusta bastante, yo no lo sabía. Hay cuadros por todas las habitaciones de la casa. También le gusta inventarse nombres de colores. Tiene uno que se llama _bilis condensada_, otro _sesos por el suelo_. John está raro, muy raro. Yo no le pregunto, la voz casi no me sale por la garganta.

Cuando termino de bañarme, entra después de haberme puesto el pijama, me da tres pastillas y me besa. Es una presión ruda, demandante. Me acerca con una mano en la espalda a él y muerde mis labios.

A veces tengo episodios racionales y tengo la certeza de que él no es John. Pero da igual, porque son sus besos, sus conversaciones, su esencia. Le veo a él con una sonrisa traviesa. A él y sus ridículos suéteres. La realidad es niebla y con eco. Vivo en un coma y es horrible. Pero él me cuida. John, quiero decir.

A veces creo que estoy muerto y pienso que estoy en el Infierno, encerrado con un John que no es John, ni se siente como él, pero es él. Es imposible, pura paradoja. Mi mente sufre en todos los sentidos. No es capaz de procesar todo aquello, porque está marchita. Las pastillas me ayudan a olvidar.

A veces despierto y no recuerdo nada del día anterior.

Abro los ojos. No sé si es de día o es de noche. No me acuerdo de haberme ido a dormir. El cuadro me observa, se ríe de mí. Zumbido en mis oídos. John está sentado en la orilla de la cama, parece afligido. No me gusta verle así. Intento enfocar la vista, incorporarme, pero no puedo, estoy cansado. No tengo huesos. Mis músculos no existen.

Le pregunto qué le ocurre, quiero acariciarle para reconfortarle. John chasquea la lengua y se encoge de hombros. Me fijo mejor en él. No está afligido, solo con la mirada perdida. Pupilas infinitas en la pared de enfrente. Se pasa la lengua por dentro de las mejillas y luego la chasquea.

—Es una lástima, pensé que podíamos hacer tantas cosas juntos... pero es tan soporífero que estemos en el mismo bando. En fin.

Le pregunto que qué quiere decir eso. Mis manos tiemblan, más que de lo normal. John está meditabundo, me da miedo de la decisión que pueda tomar. ¿Se ha cansado de mí? ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que soy un estorbo? Sé que mi mente no funciona como es normal, pero pensaba que cuando me curase todo volvería a ser como antes. Sin embargo, no mejoro. La cantidad de pastillas que tomo al día aumentan, cada día duermo más, pero a la vez me noto más apagado. Nada mejora, e intuyo que es por eso que John se cansa de mí. Agobio. Culpa. Vergüenza. Los ojos me escuecen. El John difuminado arquea una ceja.

—Quiere decir que una vez que te he vencido ya no queda nada de ti. Ni siquiera es divertido verte así. Lo conseguí, vencí a mi_ némesis_. Tsk... aburrido.

Ya no sé si es que no puedo ver a través de las telarañas del sueño o estoy llorando como un idiota. Mi voz suena quebrada, así que me figuro que es lo segundo. Sin embargo, me encuentro más calmado de lo que debería teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, eso me inquieta. Le pido perdón, le pregunto que si puedo hacer algo para remediarlo. Quizá ayudarle con uno de sus experimentos, o sus casos. Le digo que por él dibujaría los cuadros que hiciesen falta, convertiría el techo de su habitación en el mismísimo _Jardín de las Delicias_. John se ríe. Es una risa cruel y socarrona. Duele.

—Sherlock, eres tan idiota... He jodido tu mente, se acabó, he ganado. Pero tranquilo, cariño... tú vienes conmigo.

Me coge de las mejillas con una mano, apretándolas, y me vuelve a besar. John besándome. No me odia. Relajo los hombros, aliviado. Y cierro los ojos.

* * *

Solo queda un lugar.

John tiene tantas ojeras que su cara entera parece un moratón. Los ojos enrojecidos, la barba le crece con algunas lagunas. El pelo parece descansar sobre su cabeza en un orden caótico. Se siente inútil, impotente. Odia el instante que se repite en su cabeza. El momento en el que Sherlock decidió irse con Moriarty para salvar su vida. La bomba a punto de estallar. John gritó pero Sherlock le dejó inconsciente con la culata de la pistola para que no pudiera replicar. Cuando despertó la piscina estaba vacía. Odia lo que le hizo Sherlock, odia que no le haya dejado una pista. Y odia cada centímetro de él por haberle salvado.

Se frota los ojos para no quedarse dormido en el autobús. Lestrade le mandó irse a trabajar a pesar de que John no quería. Lestrade le prometió que seguiría buscando mientras él cumplía con sus obligaciones. Hacía demasiados días que no iba al hospital, debía volver. A John le da igual perder su empleo, pero no quiere discutir más con el detective inspector. En su lugar, le envía mensajes de texto constantemente para ver si tiene alguna novedad. No parece que la investigación avance mucho.

La vida parece una broma ahora que su amigo no está con él.

Odia a Sherlock, pero se odia más a sí mismo por no encontrarlo.

* * *

—No entiendo.

El cielo es naranja. Lo juro. Es naranja. No sé por qué estamos en el techo del St Barts. ¿Cuándo hemos llegado hasta aquí? Quizá a John le gusta jugar. Quizá necesita tomar el aire y volver a su trabajo después de tantos días cuidándome en casa. No me ha dado ninguna pastilla y noto la boca pastosa. El dolor de cabeza es más insoportable. Hay cigarras en mi cerebro que no dejan de cantar. Necesito una puta pastilla.

¿Cuándo hemos salido de casa?

De verdad que no entiendo nada.

—No entiendo.

Esa se ha convertido en mi cantinela. Los elefantes caminan a lo lejos. Van a aplastarnos. Tengo miedo.

John se gira hacia mí y sonríe. Tiene las manos es la espalda, la izquierda agarrando la derecha. La dominante siempre es agarrada por la que no lo es. Es raro, juraría que John es zurdo.

—Mírate, Sherlock. Estás _horroroso_.

Agacho la cabeza ante la frase. El dueño flagelando a su esclavo. Es así como me siento, insignificante, diminuto. Me duele todo, solo quiero dormir. Mi cerebro está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse vivo a cada segundo que transcurre.

—Sin duda, tu transformación ha sido mi gran obra maestra. Me felicito.

Por supuesto, John. Tú me creaste. Tú me hiciste así, tal y como soy. Tú provocaste que dejase a un lado mi narcisismo y me entregase en tu nombre para salvarte de...

Espera...

No entiendo.

—Pero todo buen libro tiene su fin, y yo ya he acabado contigo. Ya no hay nada más que se pueda añadir.

Me coge de la mano, me arrastra con él. Me lleva hasta el borde. Viento en mi rostro, yo tambaleándome a causa de él. Soy huesos, soy papel. Tengo tan poca fuerza que podría derrumbarme ahora mismo. Miro a John, él me sonríe. Se humedece los labios. Veo sus ojos.

Son negros.

—¿Nos matas tú o nos mato yo?

* * *

Detiene al conductor del autobús antes de que llegue a la parada. Ha visto dos siluetas en el tejado. El corazón se detiene un nanosegundo. Ha sido un lapso de tiempo nimio, casi sin importancia, pero por un instante John ha muerto.

Corre haciéndose daño en las suelas. Corre abriéndose paso por cirujanos, enfermeros y pacientes. La garganta quema, las mejillas abrasan. Los ojos escuecen. Ha llegado hasta el último piso en menos de tres minutos. Abre la puerta de un portazo. ¿Cómo es que nadie les ha visto llegar? ¿Por qué nadie le ha avisado? ¿Por qué Molly no ha llamado?

Los dos hombres se giran a la vez, sobresaltados. John está boquiabierto. Jim Moriarty está cogido de la mano de Sherlock, que parece estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por asimilar la situación. John traga saliva. Puede notar el estado de su amigo desde aquella distancia. Es todo pellejo, los pómulos están más marcados que nunca. Puede ver en sus ojos apagados, el tambaleo y el pequeño temblor general que no está bien. Moriarty le ha machacado el cerebro. La ira le quema los puños apretados. Se está haciendo daño en las palmas. Moriarty sonríe, pletórico. John avanza dos pasos, cauteloso. Puede notar en su rostro cómo ha salido todo según lo planeado. Moriarty buscaba el peligro y lo ha encontrado exponiéndose a una situación así. Ha roto a Sherlock y ahora quiere ver cómo John se rompe.

—Un paso más, Johnny-boy, y mi pequeño muñeco y yo no seremos más que una masa viscosa en el pavimento.

La mano de John tiembla mientras busca a tientas la pistola que siempre lleva escondida en su espalda, dentro del pantalón. Moriarty ríe echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿En serio, querido? ¿No podrías ser _más _original?

John traga saliva. Le duele. Se detiene. La mano en el arma. Sherlock le mira con la cara descompuesta. Los dedos se han relajado entre los del sonriente Moriarty. Parece que se va a caer de un momento a otro.

—John...

El susurro casi ni se ha desprendido de sus labios, pero llega a oídos del rubio. Moriarty está disfrutando mucho, muchísimo. Se acerca a Sherlock y le susurra al oído. John agarra aún más fuerte la pistola.

—Cariño, aún no te has decidido.

Sherlock pierde la mirada un instante. John está asustado, sabe que no puede hacer nada desde su posición. Quiere disparar a Moriarty entre ceja y ceja, pero sabe que Sherlock caería con él en su estado. Volvió a mirar a Moriarty y sonrió con calidez. John abrió mucho los ojos.

—Yo lo haré.

Moriarty asiente, satisfecho. Sherlock se suelta del psicópata y asciende lentamente las manos por el cuerpo del más pequeño hasta llegar a sus mejillas, acariciándolas. Se inclina hacia él. Están compartiendo aire. Moriarty sonríe. John duda.

—Pero que seas tú primero.

Moriarty se desconcierta un segundo antes de que Sherlock le empuje por la cabeza, trastabillando y cayendo hacia atrás. John corre. Jim gruñe de rabia y su silueta se pierde. John consigue atrapar el cuerpo de su amigo antes de que se desvanezca del todo y le abraza posesivamente, aún con la pistola en la mano. Escucha el grito, el sonido sordo del cuerpo sobre la acera, el chillido asustado de la gente. Un coche derrapa. Sherlock se agarra a él, tembloroso. John estrecha el enjuto cuerpo entre el suyo. Casi puede rodearle con un brazo. Cierra los ojos y apoya los labios en su sucio pelo. Su corazón desbocado, el alivio formándose en lágrimas en sus ojos. Respira con tranquilidad por primera vez en cuarenta y dos días.

—¿Eres tú de verdad, John?

El rubio no puede evitar sonreír, triste. Se abraza con más fuerza a Sherlock. No quiere hacerle daño, pero quiere sentirle cerca de él. Juntos, por fin.

—Tranquilo, Sherlock, soy yo. Estás a salvo.

* * *

La náusea me sube por la garganta. Todo ha ocurrido muy deprisa pero a la vez en cámara lenta. Siento el cuerpo de John, su olor, sus ásperas manos. Sé que es él, el de verdad. Al fin.

Estoy cansado, el cerebro martillea, las piernas no responden, el zumbido se hace cada vez más intenso. Siento que desaparezco, poco a poco. Mi cuerpo reventado, mi cerebro deteriorado. No queda nada de mí. Pero no necesito las pastillas.

Es él, John. Está aquí conmigo.

Qué importa...


End file.
